


Please Don’t Leave Me

by sophiazyf



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Motherly Wynonna, Nicole is a mess without Waverly, Nicole is just a smol bean, Supportive Doc, Waverly is a mess without Nicole, Wayhaught - Freeform, badass Nicole, badass Waverly, wynonna doesn’t handle emotions in the healthiest way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiazyf/pseuds/sophiazyf
Summary: Waverly and Doc are stuck in an unknown place. The two must navigate their way out in time before Waverly turns to stone. All while Wynonna has to face an angry Nicole and Wynonna’s never been one to take emotions well.ORMy take on how 3x12 and season 4 might end/begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So second Wayhaught fic. I’m not even sure how this is going to go but hey, I got bored and wanted to write. I hope y’all enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated! I’m not sure if I’m going to make this one a whole “book” or just one chapter. Yet.

“Earp?” 

Waverly never really thought of herself as an Earp. Especially after finding out everything about her mother and then her father. Well, she shouldn’t say everything. Most things. Okay, maybe like... two, but that didn’t matter. Wynonna still loved her like a regular sister. Same mom, different dads. Still, though, not an Earp. 

“Waverly!” 

a sharp pain stung on the side of her face as she felt someone slap her. Waverly shot up and found herself trying to adjust to the amount of fucking light. It was so bright. It felt like it was burning a hole through her pupils. Wait. The voice. It sounded like...

“Doc!” Waverly’s eyes bolted open after a few seconds of squinting. 

“Careful, there. You got a little banged up while fighting those... tree... vine things.” Doc motioned to the small lacerations across her things and arms. Red marks stretched across her torso and Waverly frowned. 

“Where...” Waverly looked around. They were sitting on a grass plain with lots of trees. The sun was still annoyingly bright and hovering in the sky above them. 

“The Garden of Eden.” Doc replied. He was still kneeling next to Waverly and the younger Earp put her head in her hands. 

“How? But, you’re not mortal?” Waverly stood up and frowned at Doc. Doc sighed and used his knees to push himself up. 

“Look, I don’t even understand right now, but all I can tell you is that I’m here because Wynonna couldn’t get to you. We both knew you would need someone.” Doc explained. Waverly was now pacing in circles while pinching her nose bridge. 

“Oh, God, no...” Waverly paces faster and her head was entirely in her hands. 

“Hey, take it easy. We can figure something out.” Doc eased. He rubbed Waverly’s shoulder. 

“Wait... oh no.” Waverly’s face dropped and she looked up at Doc. “Nicole.” Doc frowned and shook his head.

“She will manage.” Waverly’s eyes watered and she shook her head. 

“No! I mean, I need her, but Doc, we have to get back, I need to...” Waverly jumped past Doc and ran to the red doors. She slammed her fist against them, before Doc had a chance to catch her. “LET ME OUT!” Waverly screamed. She could feel tears in the corners of her eyes streaking down her face. 

“Waverly!” Doc yelled. She ignored him and continued to brutally beat the door. 

“Nicole! Wynonna!” Waverly’s hand was split and bleeding in multiple places. But nothing could compare to the pain in her chest. It was tight and sharp. As if someone was crushing her and stabbing her at the same time. The pain was so sickening Waverly wanted to kneel over and throw up. She couldn’t. She had to get out. She needed Nicole. Waverly’s strikes on the door slowed as Doc grabbed her arm and yanked it away. 

“Shhh,” Doc pulled Waverly to him and the girl broke down instantly. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Doc caught her and Waverly leaned into him. She felt the tears stream down her face in a faster flow and the pain in her chest increased with every sob that her throat let. “We’ll get out. I promise.” Doc said. He looked to the door that now had blood splatters and handprints all over. “I promise.”

Elsewhere, Wynonna limped to the yard of the Homestead. She needed something. Something to help her forget what she just saw. Something to get the horrified face of her sister as she was dragged through the doors of... whatever. Something like whiskey. 

“HAUGHT!” Wynonna kicked open the front door to the Homestead. Which, was a bad mistake. She felt her leg immediately throb with pain. Battling Bulshar wasn’t exactly the most fun. “Jeremy?” Wynonna stooped yelling and her hand flew to Peacemaker. She sighed and pulled out the saber. Totally not cool. Peacemaker was a badass gun not some weird-looking-curvy-piece-of-shit-metal-stick. 

“Over here!” Jeremy’s voice said from behind a couch. 

“What happened while I was out?” Wynonna asked. Jeremy was tending to Robin who had a gash on his leg. 

“We were attacked by some Demons who I guess were left out of the recruitment and they got a few hits in before Nicole drew them away.” Jeremy nodded to the knocked over chairs and tables. As well as some broken lamps.

“You alright?” Wynonna bent down and looked at Robin’s wound. It wasn’t too deep, wasn’t just a scratch either. Wynonna ran to the kitchen and yanked a Med-Kit out of a cabinet that Waverly had insisted be put in. Wynonna silently thanked her for that. She threw it to Jeremy who opened it and immediately began wrapping the wound. Robin winced and gridded his teeth. 

“Thank you.” Robin said breathlessly. The boy was panting and had his hand tightly on Jeremy’s shoulder as Jeremy tried to quickly wrap his leg. 

“Where’s Haught?” Wynonna asked once Jeremy was done. 

“Uh, I think she led the Demons somewhere else after we got cornered. I couldn’t go after her cause Robin’s leg was torn open.” Jeremy explained. 

“Haught, damnit. She has probably just gotten herself killed,” Wynonna marched to the door. 

“Wynonna wait!” the Heir turned to him after she opened the door. “Where’s Waverly?” Wynonna bit her lip and walked out. “Wynonna? Where is Waverly? Wynonna! Wynonna!”

Wynonna shook her head as Jeremy’s yelling slowly drowned out. She jumped back in the truck and drove out. Not too far down the road, Wynonna saw a body on the side, flat on its back. 

“Shit, Haught,” Wynonna hit the breaks and before it even stopped, she jumped out and ran to the body. “Haught!” 

“Hmm..” Nicole slowly raised her head and winced. “Wynonna...” 

“Nicole, Julian just fixed you and you went and did something like this? Not cool.” Wynonna let a nervous laugh out and she assessed the sherifs wounds. Not too bad, but worse than Robin. She had a deep cut on her torso that went from the edge of her right rib cage to her hip. Another went across her left collar bone as if a knife was tracing it. The last serious one was a knife embedded in her thigh. All of them still bleeding. 

“Is it... bad?” Nicole tried to sit up but Wynonna pushed her back down, gently. 

“Yes it is very, very bad. You need to go to the hospital.” Wynonna frowned. She couldn’t help but think of Waverly. Aside from herself, this was the woman that loved Waverly more than anything in the world. It made Wynonna’s heart ache to think about what was happening to Waverly. It could be horrible things and she isn’t there to protect her little sister. She shook her head. 

“I killed some Demons,” Nicole tried to lighten the mood. “they really had it coming.”

“How many were there?” Wynonna needed to keep Nicole awake. She picked up the sherif and the two limped to the truck. 

“Ten or eleven. It was hard to tell. One had a knife and it was sharp. Oh hey there it is...” Nicole was looking at the combat knife embedded in her leg now. She sounded like she was drunk. Probably due to blood-loss. 

“Look at you. You could be the next heir.” Wynonna buckled Nicole into the passengers side of the truck. 

“That’s not possible. Waverly is the next heir and she’s gonna kick ass.” Nicole lazily threw a punch at the air. “Where is Waves anyways? Wait a second, you drugged us!” Nicole suddenly snapped back into reality. “Where is Waverly? Why would you drug us? Do you really think that you could drug us and get away with it? Where’s Waverly?”

Wynonna sighed. “Haught, I’m really sorry.” Wynonna cracked her fist against Nicole’s head and the ginger fell into unconsciousness. “There’s your answer.” Wynonna started the engine and drove to the hospital. 

“The towns evacuated.” Nedley said. He had met Wynonna at the hospital after getting a call that the new sherif was eighty percent dead and needed surgery. 

“So that means no surgeon.”

“No, that means today, your job is changing from shooting Demons, to being an unlicensed surgeon.” Nedley patted Wynonna’s shoulder. 

“What.”

“You’re gonna need these.” Nedley threw a pair of plastic gloves at Wynonna. 

 

“You need to stop.” Doc sighed as Waverly charged at the door. She slammed into it shoulder first and yelped. The door was still blood-stained and Waverly still had dry tear marks on her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. 

“We need to get out!” Waverly kicked the door. 

“We need a plan.” Doc snapped. He grabbed Waverly and yanked her away. “And you need to calm down.” 

“I can’t! I need to get out!” Waverly charged again. She slammed her shoulder into the door once more and heard a pop. Waverly fell to her knees and clutched it. 

“Damnit, Waverly!” Doc rushed to her side. The girl was crying once more and her lip quivered. 

“I just want to go home...” Waverly’s voice was monotone and Doc sighed. 

“We will. Soon. Alright, hold still. It’s going to hurt.” Doc held Waverly’s shoulder on one hand and her arm in another. Waverly closed her eyes tightly and Doc yanked on her arm, putting it back in place. Waverly yelled in pain and leaned forward. She didn’t know how much more pain she could take. Emotionally or physically. Everything felt numb. Almost like a layer of concrete was just closing in on her brain, heart and all other organs. For the first time in a while, Waverly realized how tired she was. She leaned into Doc and felt herself go limp. God, she was so tired. All she wanted was Nicole. All she wanted was to see Wynonna’s smile again. All she wanted was to hear one of Jeremy’s rambling sessions. All she wanted was to go home.


	2. The Glowing Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna fixes up Nicole just to find more trouble at the Homestead. Waverly and Doc stumble upon a pathway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short because my brain hurts so I’m sorry if it’s bad I was rushing to get this out because I have finals to study for oOps I’m sorry I hope it’s okay.

“Scalpel.” Wynonna held her hand out. 

“You don’t need a scalpel. All you’re doing is stitches and taking out the knife.” 

“I just really wanted to say scalpel.” 

“Are you done?”

“Almost.” 

Wynonna pulled the last of the thread through and Nicole winced. They had to do the surgery with Nicole awake because they had no way of knocking her out without head trauma. Wynonna smirked and took a few steps back. 

“There ya go, Haught. All stitched up and ready to go.” Wynonna took off the blood-stained gloves and threw them in the trash. 

“We should get back to the Homestead. Jeremy’s having problems with Robin.” Nedley said as he poked his head around the corner and nodded. 

“Alrighty. Let’s get uh... going.” Wynonna made finger-guns and waived them in the air. Nicole let out a small laugh and pushed herself off the bed. She winced as the strain in her collar left a sharp pain. 

“You need to be careful.” Nedley said. He rushed to Nicole’s side and helped her stand fully. 

“It’s... just some flesh wounds. I’ll be fine.” Nicole said through gritted teeth. She threw on her patrol jacket and holstered her gun. 

“Okay, not to be a hypocrite, but you just lost about three-fourths of your blood. You need rest.” Wynonna raised her eye brows at the ginger. 

“I’m fine.” Nicole took a few steps before she doubled over clutching the stitches on her side. “Mostly. We have to go. We don’t have time.” Nicole slowly walked to the door with Nedley behind her. 

“Well, isn’t this just an eventful day.” Wynonna shrugged her shoulders and followed the two to the truck. 

 

“What do we do now?” Waverly sighed. She was too tired to think of a plan. She had to leave that to Doc. Her throat was sore from all the sobbing and her eyes were bloodshot. 

“We must acquire some sort of plan if we want to escape this prison.” Doc said. He was examining the door. He had shot the handle a few times. Didn’t work. 

“In the meantime, do we know what’s going on?” Waverly stood from her spot and looked around. 

“We are trapped in the Garden of Eden.” Doc replied. His gaze was still locked on the door. “If we want to get out alive, I do suggest we find a way out that does not involve this door.” Doc backed away. 

“How about a path? Yes? Like some sort of trail, maybe?” Waverly looked at the ground around her. 

“Of course. Why don’t we just throw on a pair of red slippers and follow the yellow brick road?” 

“Not helping.”

“Click our heels three times and say ‘there’s no place like home’?” 

“No.”

“Give me some options, Waverly.” Doc gave a small laugh. 

“How about that?” Waverly pointed a finger down a row of trees that began to part, creating a thin pathway. 

“Huh, look at that. I guess we do just follow a path.” Doc said as he stared down the pathway. 

Waverly went first, she walked through the pathway about a few hundred feet before an open field was visible. 

“Doc! It’s the garden!” 

“The garden?” 

“Yes the garden as in vegetables and weird bugs!” Waverly walked faster with Doc on her heels. 

“Hey, Waverly, hey!” Doc grabbed Waverly’s arm and spun her around. “We are not sure what is in there. For all we know, it could be a trap.” Waverly frowned. 

“My father was an angel. That means I’m half angel. The garden wouldn’t want to hurt us. Hopefully.” Waverly brushed past the last word and continued to walk. 

“I do hope you are correct.” Doc let a sigh and the two continued down the path. 

“See anything?” Waverly peered through a few bushes. 

“Yes. That tree.” Doc pointed. 

“You mean the one that’s glowing?” Waverly said. 

“No, the other random glowing tree.” Doc quipped. Waverly frowned. The two walked closer. As the light grew brighter and brighter, Waverly felt her ears ring. 

“Ow! Hey! Sharp stinging sound noise thing! Ow!” Waverly covered her ears with her hands and looked to Doc. Doc ran to the tree that was just a few feet away and was hit by something. Something bright. 

“Holiday.” a voice boomed. Doc looked around. Everything was white and he couldn’t see anything. 

“And what do I owe this pleasure of meeting you for?” Doc said. His hand moving to his holster for a gun. 

“You must get Waverly out of here.” it said again. Doc liked around. He still couldn’t see anything.

“And why is that?”

“If you don’t, Waverly will turn to stone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda already spoiled it but still... I hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated and I hope to get a new chapter out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza. I hope you enjoyed that! Feedback is always appreciated and once again, I really hope you liked it! Oh and btw I’m definitely making this a book.


End file.
